As known to all those persons skilled in the art, there is a great variety of juice extracting machines which are largely known and used. Such known machines are used to perform suitable juice extraction of the aforementioned fruits.
Among those known types of juice extracting machines, it should be cited a very conventional one comprising a vertically arranged electrical motor, at the end thereof a conical member is attached and against which half of any citric fruit is manually compressed. Said motor is housed inside a body generally made of plastic or metal whose top portion includes a receptacle for collecting the juice extracted by the conical member.
The above-mentioned kind of extracting machine has dimensions in conformity with specific purposes, such as for domestic use, or for industrial or commercial use. In the case of the first modality of use, it is called a fruit squeezer.
Nevertheless, there are other more sophisticated models intended to process fruit in a mechanical and automatic way, such as disclosed by Patent PI 9005883 for `JUICE EXTRACTING MACHINE` comprising basically a support structure inside which there is suitably arranged a drive unit engaged with a motor reducer assembly sealingly closed in its inner part. The respective axes of said assembly are horizontal to a front face of said basic support structure and are encased with corresponding upper cylindrical and lower prismatic heads; said upper cylindrical heads including concave recesses, while said lower prismatic heads include semispherical heads. A cutting blade is mounted between said upper cylindrical heads. Within said upper cylindrical and lower prismatic heads, there is a front cover which is transparent and includes lateral openings, said transparent cover defining a juice extracting chamber.
Despite of the efficiency proven by the above machine, it is noted the existence of some points to be improved mainly with respect to the fruits feeding to the extracting mechanism of said machine.
Another aspect to be improved relates to the elimination of the extracting residues which generally remain accumulated at the machine screen, because it lacks means to enable the residues to be withdrawn.
One objective of the present invention resides on the fact of providing an improved juice extracting machine having an outline different from the known types.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved juice extracting machine with means to enable elimination of the residues resulting from the juice extraction, as these residues usually remain accumulated at the screen.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a juice extracting machine showing a better accommodation for the fruits to be processed, thereby improving its functionality.